Childhood Innocence
by Gray Jedi 4000
Summary: A collection of non-linear stories across different AUs featuring our Star Wars heroes as children.
1. Viper Pit

**Genre: Horror/Suspense**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Summary: 3-year-old Anakin is thrown into the lion's den - or, rather, the snake pit...**

Ani was thrown out of the shop.

Watto had pronounced him "unmanageable" and had told him to go outside since he wasn't helping at all. The little boy had been happy to oblige, toddling outside and plopping onto the ground.

"Hello, there, little boy. I want to show you something."

The 'little boy' in question looked up. The stranger's face was friendly enough, but Anakin was getting warnings from 'Daddy.' 'Daddy' knew everything, Anakin was sure. So he said no, he'd stay here.

"Oh, no, this is something _incredible._ You don't want to miss out."

'Daddy' was saying to him, "No, don't go, he wants to hurt you. Don't go with him." So Anakin adamantly shook his head.

"Come on, it'll be fine."

"No."

"Come - on!" The stranger made a grab for Anakin, who shrieked. Unfortunately, he succeeded.

Anakin fought with all the might of a panicked three-year-old, but that wasn't enough to shake him. The stranger ran - where, Anakin couldn't say.

"We're here!"

That single exclamation made Anakin scream all the more. The stranger held on to him at arms length above a hole in the ground just outside of town. Anakin stopped fighting and instead clung to the arms that held him out.

There were _snakes_ down there.

"Come on, little boy, let go of my arm."

"No! No! Take me back!"

"No, I don't think I will," the stranger said, and dropped Anakin into the snake pit.

)O0o0O(

At Watto's shop, there was a knock on the door.

"Yea?" the gruff Toydarian answered.

"I believe there was a little boy outside your shop? Blond hair, blue eyes?"

The older woman dropped her load in surprise. "What have you done to my Ani?"

The stranger smiled slightly under his hat. "I think you'd better come see."

)O0o0O(

" _Anakin!_ "

The little boy looked up and smiled widely. "Look, Mommy, they'we fwiendwy!"

"Anakin, just stay there. I'll get some rope and bring you up. Just hold on, Ani."

"But Mommy, they wike me!"


	2. Ani and Ali

**Genre: Family/Humor**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: 4-year-old Anakin and his twin sister Ali both want the same block. What'll happen when the two most powerful Force-sensitives get in a fight?**

Anakin reached for a red block at the same time Ali reached for it.

The block in question was nothing special, just an old wood square block with faded paint. There were others like it, though at the time, Ani and Ali didn't know that.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Nu-uh! I got it first!" The twins began tugging on the block. Then Anakin dropped his hands and tugged on it with his mind. Ali did the same.

Shmi walked in and rushed over to the two, the old faded block shakily levitating in between their pinched with anger faces. The mother grabbed the block-if either's concentration faltered for a single second, someone would get hurt.

"Mommy!" they cried in unison.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let either of you get hurt. Here, there's another one just like it." She held out the new block to Ali and the original to Anakin. Both took the offered blocks and were happy for the time being.

 **Sorry if it's not what you wanted, too short, or not enough action, etc. etc. I just thought it was cute. : )**


	3. Adopted Daughter: Origins

**Alright. This is the first Adopted Daughter story, which explains (kind of) my AU Mara Jade.**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Summary: Grief had consumed him, until a red haired girl broke through the gray…**

* * *

"Vader."

The black droid-like figure sensed his master, the chains that held him to the Emperor's will ever-present. But he seemed annoyed with this visit, as if it was necessary but unwanted. His apprentice also sensed another presence, one diluted by fear, behind the aging Palpatine.

"Yes, my Master?"

A little girl peeked out from behind the black-robed figure. Rusty red hair framed emerald green eyes creased with shyness and worry.

"This is Mara Jade. You are going to train her to become a Sith Acolyte."

Vader waited for Emperor Palpatine to say he was kidding. An apprentice? Already? Was the Emperor trying to kill him?

Although she _was_ kind of cute…

"Yes, my Master." He held out his hand and beckoned Mara. She obediently - but reluctantly - shuffled forward from behind Palpatine. The Emperor walked away quickly. Vader took her hand in his and kneeled down, thankful that no-one was around to see what he was about to do.

 _Do not worry, Mara. I will not hurt you._ He sent the message telepathically, knowing that the vocoder would twist his words if he said it aloud. The last thing he wanted her to be was scared.

 _You can mind-speak?_ The little girl started and looked up at the black mask, amazed. _I thought Asajj and I were the only ones!_

 _Asajj? As in Asajj Ventress?_

 _Is...is she bad?_ Darth Vader's outburst had startled her. She shrank away in fear.

 _Well…_ Vader thought about the times Ventress and he had battled, the attacks she had made, the friends of his she had killed. But then again, hadn't he done the same? _I'm not sure._

Now that Vader had calmed down, Mara opened up again. _Who are you?_

 _My name…my name is Vader._ He remembered from somewhere that in an ancient language, Vader meant Father.

And that was why he hated it.

 _Vader…that sounds like Father. Why does your name sound like Father if you're so scary?_

 _The Emperor…he chose my name. The term 'father' is painful for me._

 _He's mean._

 _Yes, he is._

The conversation tapered off, both participants in agreement and finding nothing more to say, until Mara spoke again.

 _I don't want to be a Sith._

Somewhere in Vader's chest, something warmed. Something that hadn't felt anything since - no. He couldn't think about her. He had to focus on the present. Little Mara needed him.

 _I won't let you become one._

* * *

 **Aww! Okay, that was even more adorable then I expected! Please review - pretty please with your favorite ice cream sundae dressings on top?**


End file.
